User talk:McKinnon Young
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Tech Deck Dudes Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey McKinnon, can I be admin?AlecTrevelyan 22:16, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Tiki Well done, McKinnon. BTW, I like Tiki too.Fernando von Arb 07:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Well Done Nice job on creating this place.Malcolm Tedworth 18:24, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin!!! I wanna b an Admin!AlecTrevelyan 18:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Just Like Old Times Wow, I read all our old messages from the GoldenEye Wiki. Where'd we go. We haven't talked over the wikis in about FIVE MONTHS! You hear about GTA V???? Its GRRRREEAT!AlecTrevelyan 20:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Turbo Could I add a page for turbo? He is one of my favorites. Sounds good to me.McKinnon Young 05:15, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Questions 02:33, September 17, 2012 (UTC)Do you really think the world is going to end on December 21st 2012? I am asking this beacause I saw that you said "Happy new year. Be sure to solve your problems. After all we have until December 21st." 02:33, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Not really. I think its just all worthless. I was mocking the people that claim that it will end on 12/21/12. If it does, we only have two more months.McKinnon Young (talk) 23:25, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Nice Touch Up I love what you did to the place. It was very needed.AlecTrevelyan (talk) 20:05, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Way better than before. ^^^That was me by the way.Fernando von Arb (talk) 20:07, October 9, 2012 (UTC) The Ongoing Skyrim Mess I 100% agree with you, McKinnon, why in the world should we have to wait this long. How much you wanna bet they're going to make us pay full price for all three...better yet, I bet they cancel all of them. I will take Bethesda to court then.Fernando von Arb (talk) 01:08, October 19, 2012 (UTC) My expected dates are: Dawnguard: February 18, 2013 Hearthfire: February 29, 2013 Dragonborn: September 15, 2013 Thats my guesses, because if they release Dawnguard to PS3, that means Hearthfire will more thank likely be released close to it before it gets hit by more bugs and because they'll (maybe) have the problems solved by them. As for Dragonborn, how long will we have to wait?Fernando von Arb (talk) 01:11, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Atlanta Falcons Super bowl Champs Squidward17 (talk) 03:37, December 25, 2012 (UTC) No I am not a bandwagon fan. I am from Atlanta and that's why I am a Falcons fan. You can be a Texans fan, but the Atlanta falcons are going to win the Super Bowl this year. But I do agree with you that Carolina sucks.Squidward17 (talk) 03:37, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question Do you think we need more admins? Cuz, I wanna be one ya know. WageGannon6 (talk) 22:26, March 12, 2014 (UTC)WageGannon6